


dear happy

by ncts00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: and i'll be waiting for youuntil we meet again-haechan comes back from tour and is reunited with his boyfriends. soft hours ensue.





	dear happy

home?  
home was where ever they were.  
  
  
days bled into nights back into days on tour, never quite sure whether you were coming or going. the rumble of the bus and the inconsistent shuffling of the members sending you to sleep, the same waking you up. facetime calls could never equate to cuddles, loving text messages never equting to loving kisses. i guess you could say haechan missed his boyfriends.  
  
sure, he was certainly thankful for being able to go on tour, but everything moves so fast, and without them, he couldn't slow down.  
  
  
the flight home was agonisingly long, so close yet so, so far. haechan slept as much as he could, in attempts to catch up on what he had missed and to make the hours unknowingly whizz by. johnny shook his shoulder to wake him up when they finally arrived, and haechan frowned. that was it? he hadn't taken it for granted but it was already finished? well, no time for daydreaming, onto the next schedule.  
  
  
the lights were all off in the dream dorm, except for the living room. really he should be in the 127 dorm, an early morning schedule looming over his head, but taeyong pushed him towards the dream dorm, promising to come along and wake him up in time. light flickered from behind the ajar door; the tv was on a low volume, barely murmurs in the scilence of the dorm. haechan caught his eye in the crack of the door and felt his heart melt when he found his 3 boyfriends curled up like cats around each other. they knew he was coming. they had waited.  
  
haechan wanted nothing but to curl up in between them all, but he didn't want any fuss, just sleep and cuddles. it wasn't late, barely pushing 11pm, but haechan felt something coil in his stomach - shyness. as if they were all meeting all over again, at first, unfamiliar but this time familiar. he knew them like the back of his hand, but with fleeting moments in with what his iniury and now the tour, donghyuck felt almost a stranger. he wasn't, he could never be, but feelings were fickle when you're running on not the most sleep.  
  
in the time of his daydream, leaning against the slightly open door, coat still on and back still in hand, renjun (not yet asleep) noticed haechan and gestured for him to come over. it was as if he could read haechan's mind, soulmates, no fuss, just comfort. jeno was asleep, lying on his back, with an equally asleep jaemin pressed against his chest. renjun had been curled up on the other side of the sofa, legs tangled with jeno's. renjun pulled haechan's bag and jacket off, no words spoken as renjun pulled the younger onto his lap; no words spoken as haechan presses his head into the crook of renjun's neck; and not a word spoken as renjun lay them both down and began combing his fingers through haechan's hair. haechan was out like a light, smiling as he felt love and comfort fill him from the feet up.  
  
  
morning came too soon, taeyong sticking to his word and coming in to wake haechan up. haechan wanted to wake jeno and jaemin up before he had to leave, wanted to have a proper talk and cuddle with them all, but there was no time, no time before he was whisked out, only his lingering scent against renjun as proof he had been there at all.  
  
  
the day's events blended into one big sequence, haechan struggling to distinguish between them all. it didn't matter, he was going home, preparing his achy bones to run up the stairs to dream's dorm. he felt an odd wave of adrenaline - anxiety? excitement? he couldn't be sure.  
  
  
there were more steps than how haechan had remembered, his chest pounding and his breathing slightly heavier than average. he put in the code and pushed the door open, a mild wave of deja vu coating him. he breathed out. they were here.  
  
jaemin got to him first, always an over excited puppy when it came to cuddling. jeno whirled him around, showing his strength, and renjun simply buried himself in haechan.  
  
they ended up in jaemin's room, haechan cuddled in between jaemin and jeno, renjun informing the pair of the quiet cuddle session they had shared last night. not without a whine and a slap without heat, but soon they were settled, renjun cuddled behind jeno, rubbing haechans stomach. haechan was pressed against jeno's chest, jaemin laying face to face with him, every now and again, pressing kisses to haechan's face. he told them about the tour, all the experiences he had had since they were last together, basking in the calmness of the moment. he listened to their anecdotes, their concerns, their words, no one minding when drifted off, admiring his hard work. hopefully they'll get to promote together again soon. separation was a curse, and with months counting down to their final separation, they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. but they let this worry melt away like the honey kisses being pressed against their lips after so long, knowing that whatever happened, they would still find a way. they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> dream comeback can we pls get a dream comeback
> 
> idrk what this is but i hope you enjoyed ! stream superhuman !
> 
> sorry for any mistakes - please correct me !
> 
> \- lay / @dreamiesintl on twt


End file.
